The Last Guardian
by Soultrancer
Summary: The Guardians are an ancient bloodline that carry the task of protecting our most sacred object: the Aryan Scroll. As a Guardian this is my duty, but danger may lurk closer than I could ever imagine and because of that I am forced to look for allies among enemies. MasamuneXOC (FIRST CHAPTER IS BEING REWRITTEN! NOT YET SURE ABOUT THE REST!)
1. The Beginning

**Wow who would have ever thought that I would write a fan fiction for **_**this**_**… well my friends I suppose… they totally called it. So anyways this was something that I came up with randomly one day so I hope that people like it and that it's not cheesy or lame. **

**All flames will be used for Masamune's amusment.**

**I will only say this once: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE OC'S, THE PLOTLINE, AND THE CITY OF KOBASHI!**

**So without any further adieu here is the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Do you vow that you will keep the Scroll and in turn the treasure of our ancestors safe from all those that wish to destroy it or use it? Do you accept this task bestowed upon you by your birthright as is your duty?"<p>

"It is my honour to accept this responsibility handed down to me as a member of The Guardians." I replied to the burly man standing in front of me.

"Very well I now pronounce you the 87th Guardian of the Aryan Scroll. Rise Isana Mitsukuni." I did so rising from my one knee silver hair sliding over my shoulders, and green eyes travelling upwards to meet the brown of the previous Guardian before me. Deep purple robes with silver trim swished lightly around me as I stood, "I have relinquished my place of the 86th Guardian and now passed it to you. Bear the title well. It is done behold, your new Guardian!"

The crowd that had gathered for my coronation, so to speak, erupted in cheers and ovation. I turned to them so they could see my face. As my eyes scanned the crowd I felt only felt contempt and disgust for those gathered here. They knew nothing of what our history as Guardians truly entailed.

The 'treasure' of our ancestors was nothing of the sort. It was a demonic power that had been sealed away in a secluded area where no one would ever be able to find and use it again.

Back in the time of our ancestors supreme power was given to the monarch to solidify their position on the throne so no one could deny them as absolute ruler. This proved to be successful for many years and during those times there was peace, an abundance of food, and happiness in the people's lives.

But nothing is meant to last forever.

With the reign of the Last King, as he is known to us, the prosperity of the empire crumbled into barely fragments of its former glory. The King was not able to handle the sudden increase of energy into his body and mind and within a few short years it had driven him completely mad.

Drunk off supremacy and greed he attempted to expand his empire past its current borders to extend his control to the farthest reaches of the earth. Seeing his insanity the Seven Sorcerers (as they would come to be called) combined their magical abilities together and sealed him and his power into the crown which he loved so dearly. The spell cost six of them their lives and left the seventh to write the Aryan Scroll to let his future generations know the truth of what transpired here.

He was the first Guardian.

This was the history that was not written in books and told to children by their parents, that history that everyday people know is a _lie_. Not wasting any more time standing in front of people cheering for me I made my way to the temple that was situated at the top of a hill where the feast would be held in celebration of my promotion.

This party would last most of the night and I hoped I wouldn't be kept up too late as I needed to get up so I could begin the next stage of my training in the morning. Though I would enjoy it while I could, even if this was not how I wanted to spend my thirteenth birthday.

* * *

><p>It has been six years since I was appointed official Guardian of the Aryan Scroll and four since my father died. It had been during an attack on our city of Kobashi, he had been fighting many men at once and while he was busy with those men another had come up behind him and stabbed him in the back. Before the man could pull the knife out my father had turned around and sliced his head clean off. It had been an honourable death as Guardian.<p>

During the time that I had been guarding the scroll I was able to notice slight changes in the people of Japan. Powerful leaders one by one decided that their lands were not big enough and felt the need to expand and take over more land.

This is in turn increased the number of yearly attacks on our village and also increased the amount of time I spent in the temple where the Scroll his kept making sure above all it was safe. Although the scroll itself would be useless to anyone who could not read it, which would be everyone who was not part of the Guardian bloodline. This knowledge was one of the best kept secrets in the history of our ancestors.

Recently there haven't been any attempts on the village, so as of right now I was situated on top of the tallest building looking over the land. I sighed heavily. Oh how I wanted to explore the world outside this town, but my duty prevented me from doing so. It was too dangerous to leave the Scroll here unprotected and even more dangerous to take it with me. It wasn't as if I hated my responsibility, rather I was honoured to be handed this task and took great pride in my abilities. Sometimes though on nights when there is no moon I sneak out and survey the land around my village. I venture a little farther each night but never far enough so that I cannot see the village.

My green eyes glanced once more over the scenery before I jumped from the roof silver hair barely shifting from the tight clip I had it in. My black with deep purple trim tunic-like outfit streamed behind me, the back part was longer than the front making it a sort of half cape.

"Isana-sama!" a young voice called out from behind me. I turned to see a boy of about ten with black hair and deep chocolate eyes run up to me a huge grin splitting his face in half just in his joy of seeing me.

"What is it Kenta-kun?" I replied unable to hold back a small smile.

"The elders would like to speak with you." He informed me and I clenched my fists at my sides.

"Very well I will head there now, thank you Kenta-kun." I ruffled his shaggy ebony locks as I passed by and he giggled. This cheered me up some as I walked into the temple heading towards the council room to argue about something that they insisted on nagging me about.

Marriage and _babies_.

It was time by their standards that I find a suitable husband (also by their standards) and produce an heir to the guardianship. I wasn't interested in marriage or having a baby, and frankly anything related to it highly disturbed me. Steeling myself I entered the room determined to win this once and for all.

* * *

><p>"Kojuro."<p>

"Yes, Masamune-sama."

"Is everything ready?" a man in blue asked.

"Yes, Masamune-sama, we are prepared to attack at nightfall so we have the greatest chance of success." Another in a light brown coat replied.

"Good, but we are not waiting for tonight. We attack now. Are you ready guys?" Masamune yelled to the large group galloping behind him. They cheered in response, "Put ya guns on!" they cheered louder, and continued onwards to their destination.

* * *

><p>"Isana-san, this is a part of your duty as a Guardian. You cannot deny this forever sooner or later you must marry and produce an heir. Sooner would be better than later especially since you are already above the age of that which most girls marry." One of the elders criticized from his elevated position on the podium along with four of his colleagues.<p>

"I will marry and produce an heir when I feel ready to do so, and not a moment before. Nothing you say sway me from this decision." I replied from my seated position on a cushion on the floor hands fisted tightly in my lap. "If this is all the council has to speak with me about then I request the council's permission to leave for we will get no further on this matter." Before they could answer my demand the heavy doors burst open

"Isana-sama!" it was Kenta who was wide eyed with fear, "There are men headed towards the village! The One Eyed Dragon is leading them!"

"What!" the council members cried in outrage all standing up at once, I stood as well knowing what my role would be in all of this.

"Kenta go back to your house you will be safest there. I must assemble the ninja." In our village the 71st Guardian created a ninja academy for all those who wanted to be able to fight for their village. Since then it has flourished with many great shinobi.

Sprinting out the door I leapt up onto the rooftop of the head temple and hit the gong placed there three times. Afterwards I drew the black mask around my neck up over my nose and mouth. Not ten seconds later the entire village's team of twenty-five ninja was before me.

"Mitsukuni-sama what are your orders?" one at the front addressed me. They were all clothed in the traditional black garb of ninja complete with face masks to hide their identity.

"Since we do have time to form a proper plan of attack, I want you all to protect the villagers and make sure that they be taken somewhere safe. Out of the city if you must, they are your first priority the enemy second. Do you understand?" I ordered smoothly and efficiently.

"Yes Mitsukuni-sama!" the chorused together and I nodded.

"Good to you stations!" in an instant they were gone and I was now able to see that the army was very close to the village gates. There was precious little time left for me to get to ready and to my own post.

Not wasting any time I jumped from rooftop to rooftop all the way to my house, leapt in through my bedroom window, snatched up my shuriken pouch and dashed back out the way I came in. Strapping it onto my belt hurriedly I once again jumped across roofs all the way to the Ancestor's Temple.

Inside I pushed the massive double doors shut and put an equally thick bar across them preventing anyone from exiting and entering. After that I closed all the translucent blinds on the windows letting minimal light in and creating many shadows for me to hide in. I managed to finish not a moment too soon for as I did something banged against the doors causing them to bend inward for a moment.

As quickly as I could I scaled the wall to the rafters where I would lie in wait. Just as I reached the roof the sound of metal cutting wood reached my ears before the heavy doors pounded open.

Two men strode in. One wore a black helmet with a crescent on the front and had only one eye. A blue tunic with black armouring was what adorned him as clothes. I recognized him immediately: Date Masamune, the One Eyed Dragon.

The second man I assumed was his second in command: Katakura Kojuro, the Right Eye of the Dragon. He had brown hair that was pushed back out of his face and slightly flared out at the back. He had a light brown jacket with a high collar and one sleeve halfway rolled up. His pants were a slightly lighter brown and he had two swords at his side rather than the six Masamune had.

Neither of them moved any farther than the entrance suspicious of the dimly lit room. As a precaution they both readied their weapons. Soundlessly I moved until I was directly above them. Slowly they both scanned the darkness searching for any sign of me. Over on the opposite side of the temple a couple of pigeons flew the coop in an utterly unbelievable well timed coincidence.

"He's here." Masamune said and I could hear the smirk in his voice. I pulled the hood of my tunic up over my head and moved my bangs out of the way of my eyes. Then I unsheathed my knives and jumped down on top of Kojuro who I decided would be going first.

The peal of metal striking metal echoed through the small chamber as both of my knives met with one of his swords. Then using the curved guards on the hilts of each of my daggers I attempted to disarm him as my momentum carried me downwards. Unfortunately he merely shifted his grip so he could follow me down without breaking his wrists.

"Masamune-sama, please go get the scroll. I will fight the Guardian." We broke apart and immediately I leapt up to the wall, rebounded off of it and landed in between the One Eyed Dragon and his goal.

"The only way you are getting the Scroll is over my dead body, but even then it's useless to you." I told them truthfully yet not giving them any useable information.

"Heh, a woman how interesting!" Masamune said in an amused time smirking widely, "Well then…" he drew one sword, "Kojuro do not interfere, let's party!" the he lunged towards me.

I met him halfway and blocked his swords with one of my daggers and swung the other one around in an arc to attack his blind side. This seemed to catch his attention and distract him enough for me to dance past his sword and move close enough to stab him.

He jumped back a moment before my blade pierced flesh and I settled back into my stance effortlessly before leaping at him. As quick as lightning he had a second sword drawn and deflected both of my attacks simultaneously.

After this we started exchanging blows at a furious pace and I soon started to become fatigued. He was obviously more skilled than I as well as used to fighting in long drawn out battles whereas I was not. Slowly my actions started to become sloppy and my arms began to feel as if I had pumped lead into them.

By this time I already had a fair amount of scratches and cuts most of which were bleeding steadily creating small puddles on the ground. It was at this moment that I noticed Kojuro was no longer behind Masamune, but someone much shorter was.

Noticing my momentary distraction he moved to impale me. I perceived this a moment too late and was only able to move far enough so that it missed anything vital, but it was deep and bled profusely.

"ISANA-SAMA!" Kenta screamed as I fell to my knees and blood dribbled down my chin. An angry battle cry tore through the air and I saw the little boy run in holding a katana and wearing a helmet that was too big for him.

It all seemed to move in slow motion as Masamune turned from me to Kenta sword rising to strike the boy. My body moved on its own as I rose to my feet and put myself between the warlord and the child using myself as a shield. Someone else was faster than me though and before I was even fully in front of Masamune, Kojuro had picked up Kenta and moved him out of harm's way.

A small smile graced my lips when I knew that Kenta would be safe. It barely even faltered when I felt the sharp bite of metal cutting from my left shoulder down to my right hip. At this moment as blood gushed down my back I knew it was over. The council wouldn't waste their time and medical supplies on me. I had failed in my mission, I was not worth it.

I lost all perception of the world as I crumpled to the floor. I couldn't hear the screaming of Kenta as he frantically called my name. Ah Kenta, I hope you won't be too angry, I never planned to marry or have children. From the moment I met you, I knew you would be the one to succeed me. I'm sorry that you will never be able to receive this honour but perhaps it is better this way. It is not a happy life and now the line of The Guardians will die here with me.

Through delirious eyes I watched two vague outlines walk out of the temple, one holding the Aryan Scroll in his grasp. Then I succumbed to the blackness that captured my failing vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this ended up turning out a lot more depressing than I had originally planned...<strong>

**I hope everybody liked it though please drop a review if you did they make me unbelievably happy!**


	2. The Retrieval

**Well nothing much to say here other than to reply to some anonymous reviews.**

**JMichelleW:**** Yes going back and reading the first chapter I have to say I'm ashamed of myself. Normally I'm better than what was in that. So I believe it is safe to say that I am planning to go back and edit that chapter to make it more acceptable. However I purposely made her somewhat detached and emotionless except for maybe around Kenta, don't worry thought that's going to change later on.**

**Thank you for your awesome review!**

**Yamihikari:**** Hope you like this update!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>I woke to find myself staring at the roof of my bedroom back in my house. This confused me. Hadn't I died? I tried to sit up and immediately wished I hadn't. Pain ripped through my back and stomach where I was slashed and stabbed respectively. Next I remembered the Aryan Scroll.<p>

Shame instantly filled my entire being and I suddenly wished that I had not survived. Now that I thought about it, why was I alive? Again I attempted to get up but this time found something holding down my hand.

Kenta lay asleep beside me, hand clasped tightly around mine. I froze not wanting to move in case he were to wake, when he didn't after a few minutes of painful silence I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself into a crawling position.

Agony washed through every part of me but it was not as great as before. I managed to tilt my head enough to the side to look outside to see that it was the middle of the night. Footsteps sounded out in the hall and I instinctively reacted jumping out of my bed and in front of the sleeping boy.

My sudden response was for nothing however as the five Council members entered. Without hesitation I dropped to one knee in respect but instantaneously wished I hadn't, the position pulled at my still fresh injuries.

"Good, it appears you are awake." The one at the head of the group addressed me coldly. "Rise and accept the task which you must fulfil."

Slowly I struggled to right myself, but the tenderness of my wounds and the blood loss were making this a bit difficult. Grinding my teeth together I doubled my efforts using the resentment boiling inside me to fuel my efforts. Couldn't they at least give me a _little _time to recover?

Eventually I got to my feet and met the cold, uncaring eyes of the village leaders. All of them were elderly and wrinkly though varying in stages of old age as they watched me struggle to stay balanced. I suddenly found myself wondering what their names were. Never before had I bothered remembering them, to me they were always the Elders or the Council. Maybe I should learn them; the information may come in handy later.

"87th Guardian of the Aryan Scroll, Mitsukuni Isana." The oldest (the leader) spoke. I straightened my posture, they were using my full title this had to be important, "You have failed in your duty and have let the Scroll fall into the hands of the enemy. There is only one reason you are still alive, and that is so you can retrieve the Scroll from the Date army."

I should not have been surprised by this but I couldn't stop myself from stumbling a little before regaining my balance. Swallowing the bile that rose in my throat in their expectation of me to just recover after such a brutal fight and this is Masamune Date they were talking about. I would never admit it out loud, but I was scared to go to battle against him again.

"I accept this task whole heartedly, but first I must rest and recover from my injuries. If this pleases the Council I will leave in three days." I told them trying to make them understand that I was not well enough to go anywhere let alone straight into battle with the one who _gave _me these injuries.

"No you must leave immediately. Date's forces are already on the move." The eldest said.

"Yes, we must act before he is too far out of our grasp! He already has a day and a half lead!" one with a long thin moustache continued his face darkening with the force of his speech. Dread filled my stomach, so this was my punishment, this was certainly much worse than death. A day and a half though, that came as a surprise to me.

"As the Council commands, so I shall obey." I replied voice strained as I felt my wounds tingle with my anxiety. They had a point though, if Date was on the move we needed to catch up and get the Scroll back as soon as possible. I just so happened to be best suited for the job.

It was at this moment that I realized I was not wearing a shirt of any form and only bandages covered me. I blushed when I become conscious of this fact and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I will get dressed at once, please tell the ninja to meet me at the main gate." I bowed at the waist to the Elders and winced when my wounds were aggravated. Slowly one by one they left the room, and I had almost fallen over head first by the time they had.

Turning, my cold gaze softened exponentially when I saw Kenta still sound asleep on the ground. Carefully I moved him so that he was sleeping where I was a few minutes before him. Once he was snugly tucked under the kimono used as a blanket I scooped up my clothes and went into a second room to change.

Much to my displeasure I found that the clothes I had picked up were not the ones I was wearing while fighting the One Eyed Dragon. It was then that I understood that they were probably too bloody and torn up to be salvaged. Instead I settled for glaring at the clothes that had been left.

It was a black yukata with a sheen to it that when I moved it into the moonlight it was actually revealed to be a midnight blue. It had purple flowers strewn across it with lighter blue lines surrounding each one to give the illusion that the blooms were floating on water. The obi that came with it was the same shade as the ripples around each blossom.

They expected me to fight Date Masamune, The One Eyed Dragon who beat the shit out of me before, in _this_? I was close to tearing the beautiful dress into as many pieces as I could get it, but before I could an idea crept into my head.

Why not?

Maybe by flaunting my womanly figure I could distract him enough to gain an advantage in combat? I just about threw up at the thought of shakin' my stuff to gain a guy's attention. The idea to alter it though came immediately after and I chose this option instead.

First I cut the sleeves practically in half, and then after I put it on I cut the front so it came halfway down my thighs. The back also had some taken off so it wouldn't drag on the ground and get caught. After that I rolled what was left of the sleeves past my elbows so they would be out of the way.

Then once the yukata was on I found some black pants and some thin cloth that would be used to tie the baggy pants so they would be tight around my legs. Maybe the Council wasn't so dumb after all, but despite this one blessing I was still cursing them for the pain I was forced through.

"Isana-sama…"

I turned sharply at the sleepy mumble and a spike of agony shot through my torso, and I prayed that neither wound had reopened. A small smile hid my discomfort as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Kenta mumbled blearily, clothes slightly rumpled from slumber, "You should still be resting, your injuries haven't healed yet." He said confusion evident in his voice.

My smile turned bitter as I approached him, as it dawned on me that I most likely would not return alive. When I reached the boy I knelt down so I was eye level with him.

"You know why Kenta. I must do my duty as a Guardian and retrieve the Aryan Scroll at any cost. Even that of my life, but Kenta you must be strong." I cupped his cheeks and wiped away tears with my thumbs, "You must do me a favour. If I do not return, you must promise to remember me as who I was because being remembered as only a number is something that scares me almost more than anything in the world. Do you understand Kenta?" I bequeathed the young boy who was now crying freely, and I couldn't keep a few tears of my own from escaping.

Then unexpectedly Kenta wrapped his arms around my neck in a warm embrace squeezing me with all the strength those little arms had. I wrapped my arms around him in return and ignored the agony this action brought me to savour this moment.

"If I promise never to forget you, then you must promise to come back so I won't have to." He bargained in between sobs.

"I promise, Kenta. I promise." I whispered into him. Wanting with all my heart to believe I would be able to keep this promise. For a little while longer I sat there embracing him as a mother would her child, the only difference being that we were not related by blood. Before long I felt him become limp in my arms and I recognized that he had fallen asleep.

Quickly I scooped him up and brought him back to my bed. I, once again, tucked him in before I grabbed my hooded cloak from the peg on my wall and leapt out the window heading towards the main gate.

Hopping rooftops had never been as difficult for me as it was in that same distance to the gate. My balance was thrown completely off and I could barely see straight so trying to land on a roof without further injuring myself was a very difficult task.

Finally after half an eternity I landed without a sound in front of the assembled ninja. As soon as my feet had touched the ground all of their attention was on me.

"Are we ready to depart?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes, my Lady!" they chorused as one.

"Good." I replied pulling my hood up and tying a ribbon over the front to keep it from flying off, "Where are we headed?"

"The Date forces seemed to head west towards Oshuu, no doubt to rest and restock supplies." One answered me.

"We head west then! Set out!" I commanded leading them out of the city and into the trees.

* * *

><p>"Kojuro."<p>

"Yes Masamune-sama." Kojuro responded dutifully, and respectfully.

"Bring me the scroll. I want to see if our efforts were worth the price our sources promised us." Masamune ordered his right hand man.

"Of course Masamune-sama." He replied reaching into a pocket and pulling out a red scroll with gold embroidered on the edges.

Putting it on the table Kojuro undid the thin golden string that held it closed. Carefully he unrolled it to reveal a flowing back script that ran down the page in runes unknown to both men standing before it.

"Masamune-sama this is…"

"Shit!" the One Eyed Dragon cursed slamming a fist down on the table.

Suddenly shouting was heard from the far end of the camp. Both Masamune and Kojuro left the tent they were in to see what the commotion was.

Signs of struggle could be seen on the outskirts of the makeshift camp. Masamune smirked,

"She's here."

* * *

><p>I watched as the One Eyed Dragon and his Right Eye exited the tent and left the scroll sitting on the table practically begging to be taken away. As soon as they were gone I slit the thin fabric of the tent and crawled in soundlessly. I figured I only had a couple seconds to grab the scroll and get it out of here. I had just placed my hand on the Scroll when I heard Masamune speak.<p>

"She's here."

As fast as I could I took the scroll and rolled it back up. I was just about to reach for the string when the flap flew open to reveal Masamune walking back into the tent. What caught me off guard however was his lack of a helmet.

Slightly wavy brown hair framed his piercing brown eyes that twinkled faintly with amusement. He bore a black eye patch on his right eye that was hidden under bangs.

Straight away I pulled out one of my knives and stuffed the Scroll down the front of my obi. He smirked at me and I forced myself to stay aware and not let my hormones get the best of me. Of course he _had _to be good looking!

"I had a feeling we would meet again. It seems though this time you did not come alone." His grin widened and he grasped the hilt of one of his swords, "That scroll must lead to something worth protecting."

"Too bad you can't read it." I replied in a mocking tone leering at him from underneath my mask.

"Oh, how you know that?" he questioned.

"Because it was written in the Lost Language of my Ancestors, only The Guardians know how to read it now." I informed him and started cursing myself for my stupidity, and allowing the pain to make my brain fuzzy.

"So that means you can read it." He stated grin widening even further.

Shit! Every sense was screaming at me to get the hell out of here and I did just that turning tail and leaving the way I came in.

I felt wind rush behind my head as he reached for me and missed by only a hairs breadth. Not breaking stride I started to run towards the skirmish area not giving a second thought to my burning injuries.

Yanking down my mask I brought two fingers to my mouth and whistled shrilly signalling to fall back. Unfortunately this caught the attention of some of the enemy as well and some turned to attack me, but stopped for some reason and just turned back around.

Quickly I pulled my mask back up and twisted around upon hearing footsteps. A hand blocked my sight and I barely had enough time to dodge away from it. The action left me feeling light headed and I ended up backing into another set of waiting hands.

I struggled for all my worth but whoever it was had me firmly by the upper arms. Masamune meanwhile calmly walked towards us looking smugly victorious and I guessed that the one holding me was Kojuro. Instead of finding out if I was right or not just settled for glowering at Masamune with all of my might.

Then casually he reached down my obi to grasp the Scroll, I squawked in indignation, and tried to squirm away from his hand. After he took it he grinned even wider as he held it in front of my nose, and I narrowed my eyes in response. When he pulled back a bit though I swung my leg up and kicked his hand sending the Scroll flying towards the skirmish.

I screamed when I felt the wound on my back reopen and blood start to seep through my clothes. It was worth it though if I could keep the Scroll safe, hell it was even worth it to see the look of shock on Masamune's face after he looked so triumphant. Now all that was left was to hope that it was one of my ninja that picked it up.

My vision started to blur and my limbs started grow heavy.

"Take that… stupid One Eyed Bandit…" I mumbled barely audible but it was obvious he heard me because the next thing I knew the hole in my side had reopened due to the sword currently lodged in it.

Again I screamed in agony as the man behind me shifted his grip a bit so he held me a little more gently.

"Masamune-sama!" he exclaimed with surprise.

"She'll live. We must make them think she is dead so that they will not send a recovery team for her like they did for the scroll. Kojuro…" Masamune said coldly, but I didn't hear anymore as I blacked out at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay chapter 2!<strong>

**I hope this was better than the first chapter! Please tell me what you thought, and if you liked it!**


	3. The Camp

**Well here's the next chapter and I hope that this one is better than the last. I know for sure that it is longer XD;; **

**JMichelleW:**** I took your advice into consideration and tried to describe her surroundings a bit more this time around so I hope this chapter will be better in that aspect.**

**Aww oh noes your computer D8 I hope you're able to get it fixed soon cause I wanna know what happens in your story!**

**3:**** Glad you like it, and I hope the chapter is to your liking as well ^^**

**(No name):**** Yes I am excited to see how the relationships will develop as well. **

**I really hope that everyone's in character for this…. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke to light filtering in through my eyelids turning them a bright red. Instantly relief coursed through my entire being. It had been nothing but a bad dream; I would awake to find the Aryan Scroll in its rightful place, Kenta to cheer me up and the Council to bother me about marriage.<p>

I opened my eyes expecting to see the white roof of my house, but was confused when I saw blue in its place. It was then that it hit me. Everything that had taken place was not part of some nightmare, but reality instead.

"Ah, I see you are awake." A deep definitely masculine voice stated gently. Immediately I was fully awake and jumping up ready for battle.

Agony ripped through my body and I struggled to stay upright as my vision blacked out momentarily. It came back just in time to see Kojuro reaching out to me.

I swiped my arm at him gritting my teeth at the pain that it cost me. After I succeeded in knocking his hands away I stumbled back balance lost briefly and all I could hear was the blood (or what was left of it) roaring in my ears. I couldn't hear the brown haired man trying to calm me down and explain the situation. So when he reached for me again I lost it.

"Don't touch me! Why am I here? What is going on? Where _is_ here?" I practically screamed at him before I noticed that it seemed a bit breezy around my chest. Looking down I was able to spot that the only thing covering my upper body were bandages, "AND WHY THE HELL AM I NOT WEARING A SHIRT?" I screamed as loud as I possibly could.

"Now just stay calm, Isana-san—"

"How do you know my name?" I paused but not long enough for him to give me an answer, "It was _you _wasn't it? The one who—who—" I gestured wildly to the bindings.

"She's got quite the voice on her doesn't she Kojuro?" a familiar (and completely unwelcome) voice said as he entered the tent.

Before either one of them could do anything I let loose a screeching battle cry and successfully tackled him down to the ground. Unfortunately his reflexes were too quick and he managed to grab my wrists before I could wrap my fingers around his neck.

"Masamune-sama!" Kojuro exclaimed but I didn't pay much attention to him as I focused on trying to get my hands close enough to choke the life out of the smirking man below me.

"Masamune-sama!" several voices cried out at once and the ten flap was pushed aside and several men popped their head inside to see what the commotion was. Again I wasn't paying any attention to them as my ultimate goal was sitting (well lying really) just out of my reach.

They started speaking amoungst each other when I suddenly felt something poking the inside of my leg. Instantly I thought about something else but then I realized it was off center, looking down I was able to see that it was in fact the Aryan Scroll.

It was when I attempted to reach for it that I was forcibly removed from the general.

"No! You bastard let me go! I was so close! Just a little longer and I would have had it in my grasp!" I yelled at the one who had picked me up. I knew it couldn't be Kojuro because he was helping Masamune to his feet.

"Masamune-sama, what was she trying to grab?" the one holding me asked somewhat nervously.

"That—that—that—" I stuttered enraged beyond words as I tried to motion to Masamune, "The bulge in his pants you idiot! Now let me go!" I screamed, my sentence not fully registering in my brain.

The brown haired general stopped, frozen at my words and appeared shocked beyond all reason. Kojuro looked much the same before the both glanced down to Masamune's crotch.

"That would make sense, I mean she _was _straddling him…" the guy restraining me said to one of his buddies.

"And she's not wearing a shirt, only those bandages." Another replied in a hushed voice. This time it was me who stiffened. What had I said?

"Masamune-sama, she must mean the scroll." Kojuro explained pointing to the "bulge in his pants". There was a collective 'ohhhhhhh…' behind me as everyone understood what I had meant.

"What the hell did you think I meant you perverts?" I screeched trying to glare at them over my shoulder but to no avail. They were too tall damn it. Masamune chuckled gaining my wary attention.

"Well it sounded like you wanted to 'grab the bulge in my pants'." He said before he started to laugh quietly, a wide smirk plastered on his face.

I would have blushed if I had enough blood left to do so. Instead I settled for glowering at him. Now that my adrenaline rush was gone I could once again feel my injuries and the pain that came along with them.

Groaning I dropped my head and sagged into the arms of the guy holding me. I suddenly didn't feel so good and now all I wanted was to lie down and have a nice, hot bowl of soup. When was the last time I had eaten anyways?

As if on cue my stomach growled and this time I really did blush, quite vibrantly too. What did they do? They laughed, well not Kojuro but he did smirk a little. Snarling I dug my heel into the instep of the guy mostly keeping me upright.

Yelping he jumped away and I was left to stand on my own. Embarrassed and livid I searched the ground for my clothes avoiding all of their eyes.

"Masamune-sama, I am going to get some food for Isana-san." Kojuro said plainly before turning to the three behind me, "You three should not be shirking your duties, you should go help the rest of the men to pack up camp." He ordered not unkindly, and the men slouched a bit on their way out, Kojuro exiting after them.

I finally found my clothing folded neatly in a corner and I made an immediate beeline for them.

"You remind me of someone." Masamune said unexpectedly and I jumped a little in surprise. I had assumed he had left with the others. To be honest I was not in a talking mood but I was curious as to whom he was referring to, so I decided to humour him.

"And that would be…" I prompted him as I attempted to wrap the yukata around myself quite unsuccessfully.

"Yukimura Sanada." He said, "He has a burning soul, just like you." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

Burning soul? What the hell is he talking about? And he thinks that I am like _Yukimura_? That was insulting more than anything. We werenothing alike. I'd met the kid once; he was like a sugar high kid on some sort of energy drug. I wasn't going to tell _him _that though.

"I've heard of him." I replied vaguely giving up on trying to wrap the yukata around myself and settled for laying it around my shoulders like some sort of blanket or cape.

"Hm, I'm not surprised. The kid is so loud, I'm sure all of Japan knows who he is." Masamune snorted with amusement, and I couldn't help the small smirk that flitted over my features for the briefest of seconds. He didn't see it though because my back was to him.

At the sound of the ten flap opening I glanced to see Kojuro enter holding two bowls, one with steam coming out of it and another with rice. In response my stomach growled again and I blatantly ignored the enjoyment written all over Masamune's face.

I thanked Kojuro for the food and then sat in the corner where I'd woken up and began to eat. I did my best not to eat too quickly to make myself sick but fast enough so that my hunger was sated.

"Is everything ready to set out?" Masamune asked expectantly.

"Almost, Masamune-sama, the men are still cleaning up what is left of the fires, and this tent needs to be packed as well." His Right Eye replied dutifully.

Set out? As in _leave_? This shouldn't have shocked me as much as it did but I couldn't help but be a little surprised. They expected me to travel in _this_ condition? What Kojuro said next, however just about astounded me halfway to Kai.

"Masamune-sama, my apologies for being rude but I must ask you to leave the tent so I may check Isana-san's wounds."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I really don't think that's necessary. I mean the bandages are still quite fresh, right? So there shouldn't have been enough time for an infection to form, and I don't seem to be bleeding through them either, which must mean that my injuries are healing well on their own, right? So they really shouldn't need checking." I rambled nervously waving my hands around in a warding off gesture.

"Heh, good luck." Masamune snorted on his way out, smirking with wry amusement. When I was left alone with Kojuro I started to freak out.

"Isana-san please calm down, Masamune-sama has placed you under my watch and if you were to get an infection or something of the like then it would tarnish my honour." He explained calmly slowly walking closer to me with every step.

"Just because that bastard told you to do this doesn't mean that I'm going to just comply!' half screamed half whispered.

"Please don't refer to Masamune-sama in such a way." The brunette said firmly, "He is also the one who ordered the bandages be put on you in the first place. You owe him you life."

That sobered me up. How did I owe him my life when he was the one who put me in the life threatening situation in the first place?

"The way I see it him and I are even but I am still indebted to you Katakura Kojuro." I responded and he blinked in surprise, clearly not understanding what I was talking about, "Back when you infiltrated the temple for the Scroll there was a little boy who tried to interfere with my fight with Masamune. You picked him up and carried him to safety and that is also how I got the wound on my back by using my body as a shield. For that I am in your debt." I enlightened him.

I clutched my fingers around the edge of the yukata bringing it closer, "So if I let you do this it will be for the sake of my debt to you. Not to the arrogant meat head who gave me these injuries."

Despite the fact that I had once again insulted Masamune I felt someone catch me when I stumbled, dizzy from speaking so much. Glancing up I was not surprised to find myself gazing into the warm eyes of Kojuro.

"Very well Isana-san, I will make this quick." He told me smiling gently, but even so I couldn't help but feel nervous.

I took a deep breath to keep calm as I felt the yukata removed from my shoulders and the knot holding the bandages around me come undone. The urge to turn around and pummel Kojuro to the ground was increasingly hard to restrain. To distract myself I focused on the shadows walking past the tent I was in.

I hissed when the bindings stuck to my wound and pulled at them as they came off. The brown haired man apologized quietly but I didn't hear him I was too busy thinking of all the different ways I would wring Masamune's neck the next time I saw him.

"Isana-san I'm afraid you're going to need this gash on your back to be stitched up." Kojuro stated.

The light faded as a cloud passed in front of the sun.

"Do it." I answered through gritted teeth. He grunted in response.

"I do not have the proper materials to do so here, but once we reach Oshuu I promise to do so. My apologies, Isana-san but the best I can do right now is to apply fresh bandages." He explained and I felt him start to wrap new bindings around me.

Instinctively I clutched my arms tighter around my chest as he got steadily closer to that private area. I tried to tell myself that eventually I _would_ need to move my arms so he could finish wrapping me.

"Isana-san." He spoke quietly, and I realized that he had stopped dressing me, "I need you to lift your arms." I froze not responding, "Isana-san" I started to shake.

Why was I so afraid? He has proven himself honourable thus far, and he would have had to put the bindings _on_. That would have been while I was unconscious though, how would I know if he violated me or not?

"Isana-san—" he began gently, but I cut him off.

"If you so much as _think_ of touching me inappropriately I _will_ make you regret it." I threatened through gritted teeth before I raised my arms to allow him to finish covering me. He chuckled lowly,

"I have no doubt of that." He said and I could almost hear the smirk in his voice as I watched his hands quickly and efficiently bind me. As he promised there was not even the slightest twitch to touch me improperly.

After my chest was done he wrapped over my shoulder a couple of times to make sure that the diagonal injury on my back was effectively covered. Just as he finished a shadow appeared on the other side of the tent flap.

"Kojuro-sama, my deepest apologies but we must take the tent down now."

Instantly my arms shot back down over my chest. Kojuro had just finished tying the knot in the bandages when another set of footsteps sounded outside the tent and a familiar silhouette joined the first. Immediately I started searching for something to throw at the nuisance that was ENTERING THE TENT!

"Oi, Kojuro are done?" Masamune asked in a bored tone. As he stepped past the flap Kojuro stood up behind me and I did the same unfortunately not finding anything to throw at the Blue Bother.

"Yes, Masamune-sama, I just finished now." He replied dutifully as I picked up my yukata from the ground and put my arms through the sleeves carefully so as to not aggravate my injuries.

"And?" the one eyed man prompted.

"The gash on her back will need to be sewn up but the other one should heal just fine. Luckily it missed anything fatal." Kojuro responded and I loathed how they talked about me as if I wasn't here.

Well whatever if they were going to ignore me I was going to ignore them. Childish, I know but at the moment it was the only thing that I could use against them and by _God_ I was going to take full advantage of it.

So to distract myself from them I focused on finding the rest of my clothes. I had successfully put the yukata on this time with minimal difficulty and now all that was needed was to find my obi. Thankfully my pants had never been removed at all so I didn't have to go through the trouble of finding them as well.

My obi I found in the same corner where I'd found the rest of my clothes. Pleased that I was able to fully cover myself again, I immediately set to work wrapping the obi around myself.

Spikes of pain shot up my back as I moved my arms backwards. I grit my teeth and pushed the agony to the back of my mind along with the feeling of two stares on my back.

"Isana-san, would you like some—"

"No, I can dress myself without any assistance." I snapped already feeling degraded with the Blue Bother just _being _there. Again I tried to wrap the obi and this time I succeeded in bringing it around me once.

I let my hands rest in front of me for a few seconds taking the strain off my wounds before I swung my arms back around and tied it into a knot as quickly as possible. The action filled my vision with spots for a few moments while I turned to meet the gaze of the other two in the tent.

"What?" I enquired angrily.

"Can you ride a horse?" Masamune—no B.B. — queried and I blinked caught off guard with his random question.

"…Can—can I ride a h-horse?" I stuttered in response

"Can you?" he crossed his arms. I paused before giving him my answer.

"No… I can't." I replied looking away

"Then you will ride with either me or Kojuro when we leave." He answered simply.

"Well I think that answer is obvious because you have severely injured me _twice_ so I would have to be a complete fool to ride on a h-horse with _you_." I spat at him hoping he didn't notice my stutter on 'horse'. For a second I thought he would be offended by my blunt response because he frowned a little but he made no further action other than that.

"Hm, Kojuro." He grunted

"Yes, Masamune-sama." They nodded to each other already having an understanding on a level of which they didn't even need words to communicate. Then his Right Eye turned to me and held out his hand, "We must exit the tent now Isana-san it has to be packed for travel." I nodded and walked towards the entrance, ignoring his hand.

The bright, late morning sunlight blinded me briefly before my eyes were able to adjust to the sudden change in light and I was able to observe my surroundings. We were in a moderately sized clearing that was able to fit the Date army quite comfortably. There were little spots of soot and burned wood lying in some places and I assumed that was where small fires had taken place last night. A gentle breeze caused the trees to sway back and forth and to create an ambiance of rustling leaves. It even made my hair billow around my shoulders.

Wait. How hadn't I noticed that my hair was down earlier?

"Kojuro-san, where is my hair clip?"I questioned the brown haired man exiting the tent behind me.

"Ah, my apologies Isana-san, I have it right here." He replied reaching into a pocket in his coat and pulled out the simple clasp.

Gratefully I took it from him and wound my mane of hair into it. After I'd finished with that I noticed that the men the army consisted of were all staring directly at me, and Kojuro often looking between the two of us and mumbling things to themselves.

"What are you lot looking at? Never seen a woman before?" I snapped at them. My hatred for being scrutinized coming to the surface. Shocked out of their stupor, they went along with their business.

"Isana-san I think that was a little uncalled for." He reprimanded me as he lead me across camp, or what was left of it.

"Yeah well, you try having people gape at you all your life like you're a freak for having silver hair. See if you don't get sensitive about it." I retorted, and he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Your hair is beautiful Isana-san. You shouldn't be ashamed of it." Kojuro assured me and for the briefest of moments I saw my father's image in the place of Kojuro. I blinked before I was able to pull myself back together.

"I'm not."

"Good." He smiled, and then turned to the tan stallion tied to a tree that I hadn't seen a minute ago. At the sight of the animal I skittered back a bit eyes wide and my hands up defensively. The horse jerked its head in surprise to my sudden movement, unfortunately none of this escaped Kojuro's watchful gaze. I guess they didn't call him the Dragon's Right Eye for nothing.

"Isana-san are you afraid of horses?"

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahahaha cliffy! And yes she is afraid of horses. I'm still debating whether or not it's going to be an irrational fear or if it would be because she's had bad encounters with horses.<strong>

**Like I said at the top, I hope that no one is OOC and that everybody liked this longer chapter!**

**Please review if you liked it! 8D**


	4. The Daparture and Old Acquaintances

**Alright here is the next chapter of my super special awesome MasamuneXOC The Last Guardian :D Thank all of you for being so patient this took longer to get out than I thought it would. DX STUPID WRITERS BLOCK!1**

**JMichelleW****: I'm glad that you like her fear of horses, I had to add that in because I agree it makes the character more realistic and people can relate to them. I intend to keep working on describing the backgrounds hopefully this chapter will live up to your standards as well XD**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>I tried to delay getting on the horse as long as possible, and to an extent I was successful. Unfortunately it was only a long as it took to pack up the rest of the camp, which wasn't much longer.<p>

"Isana-san, it is time to go now." I groaned as I attempted to stare down the animal in front of me. Much to my shame, it was winning.

"Do I have to ride it?" I whined pathetically, and hated myself for it.

"You can either ride the horse, or get dragged behind it." Masamune answered coldly, and I turned from the beast to glower at him.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" I retorted earning a neutral stare from him before his face split into a wide grin. My eyes narrowed, what was he planning?

"Well that's just too bad then because I'm always cool, you see?" he said smartly, "Are you ready?" ready?

"Ready for what?" I questioned sceptically, watching him carefully for any unusual movement from him that would suggest harm to my person. He didn't answer however and instead before I could react he had picked me up underneath the arms and thrown me backwards up onto the horse. I yelped in surprise when I felt my body collide with another and a different set of hands support me.

Once the initial shock of being picked up like a child and thrown wore off I started thrashing and screaming for all I was worth, "YOU BASTARD! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna throttle you until your face matches your jacket, and then I'm going to take whatever object I can find, dull or sharp and stick it where the sun don't shine!"

"Isana-san! Please stop thrashing and referring to Masamune-sama in such a manner!" Kojuro scolded from behind me as he tried to keep his grip on me. I did as he ordered only because he asked so nicely. It was however very difficult to refrain from slinging anymore insults at that infuriating man.

To distract myself from him I focused on getting on the horse without causing myself too much pain. That proved to be easier said than done because Date had thrown me up on the animal backwards. Idiot.

Thankfully Kojuro helped me to get behind him so I was able to straddle the beast and hold onto his waist for support. Once I was ready Kojuro walked the horse over to ride at the front of the group beside the moron who threw me on the horse wrong.

"Alright guys! Move out!" Masamune shouted at took off on his own horse. At least I think it was a horse …it had handle bars attached to its bridle , no saddle, and weird tube like things that ran the length of the horses body. To top it all off he didn't even use the handle bars he rode with his arms crossed. How the hell did he stay balanced?

Unfortunately I did not get long to ponder it as the bumpy ride jarred my injuries and it was all I could do to stay on the animal. With every pounding step the steed made sent a new wave of pain screaming through me. Eventually I was sure I was gripping Kojuro so hard that I would crush him. My face was pressed into his back so closely I was sure he could feel every contour of my features, but not once did he complain.

Instead he would consistently check on me to see how I was faring, and I would usually answer with some sort of grunt. It seemed like we rode for an eternity before Masamune called a halt in the middle of a forest path. All around us there was lush vegetation, and the road itself was fairly narrow, barely enough for four horses to ride abreast. That wasn't why we had stopped though, no there were voices in the distance.

"But Oyakata-sama, we must attack! If we do not have the first strike then it will give the enemy a chance to catch us off guard! That is why we must use the element of surprise to our advantage!"

"Idiot!" crashing was heard and it sounded as if something heavy was thrown into some trees. Instantly I knew who they were and knocked my forehead against the man in front of me.

Wait.

If they were here then that meant…

"Yo, Masamune." A cocky voice greeted.

Sasuke.

My head shot up and I saw the ninja crouched on a tree branch grinning widely. As usual he wore the black jumpsuit with his camouflage shoulder garment. His light auburn hair was as spiky as ever behind his face guard.

Kojuro nudged his horse so he was beside Masamune and I suddenly spotted the Aryan Scroll tucked 'safely' away in his belt. If I just got a little closer I might be able to…

"Isana?" I screamed in surprise and fell of Kojuro's horse landing in the dirt with a 'thump' jarring my injuries. There was a collective "oooooh." from the army as I groaned and curled into the feudal position. "Mmm… looks like you got pretty banged up there…" at this time I had gathered enough energy to pull myself up into a standing position. Much to my displeasure I needed to keep a steadying hand on the horses' flank.

"Blame this bastard." I grit out pointing to Masamune, and Sasuke followed my finger in the direction I was pointing. Upon noticing whom I was indicating to Date he blinked once in shock and then proceeded to look back and forth between us.

"Isa-chan, you're not cheating on me are you?" he asked with a smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye. My palm smacked against my forehead. _That_ was the conclusion he came to? Sometimes I really hate that ninja…

"Isana-san, have you met Sasuke before?" Kojuro asked turning in his saddle so he could look down at me. I bit back the urge to retort back sarcastically to his polite and completely reasonable question.

"Yes, unfortunately." I hissed glaring at the smug shinobi before me. Slowly I started inching myself closer to Masamune.

"Aww, now that's not very nice. Especially after I taught you a few cool tricks too." Sasuke replied sulkily putting on his best pouty face complete with lips. Just a little farther… I can almost… NOW!

The minute I was close enough I lunged for the Scroll in Date's belt and had almost closed my fingers around it when his hand grasped my wrist. My other hand however wasn't far behind but was grabbed by someone else, no doubt Kojuro. Growling deep in my throat I did the only thing I could think of.

Bite Masamune's fingers. Hard.

Caught off guard he yelped in pain and shock yanking his fingers out of my teeth's iron hold. Once again I reached for the Scroll this time coming away successful.

"Masamune-sama!" Kojuro exclaimed, but did not release my arm or even loosed his hold. Some of the men even cried out simultaneously "Chief!" but this was all white noise as I turned back to the ninja watching all this occur with a shocked expression.

"Sasuke!" I yelled over the commotion and went to throw him the Scroll. Everything seemed to slow down as I drew my arm back and saw Date reach down for me again. Instinctively I went to avoid his grasp which once again put me right into the hands of Kojuro. Thankfully though he was still atop the horse and therefore he was at an awkward angle to hold onto me.

As such I was easily able to break free of him. Instantly I burst into a sprint running past the Dragon and his Right Eye out onto the path in front of them. My injuries protested at my actions but I paid them no heed as I could hear the distinctive sound of hoof beats behind me.

Deciding that I would rather spend time with Yukimura, and his infuriating lackey I dashed towards the side of the road and towards the bushes where the shouting had come from before. Like the ninja he was, Sasuke appeared before me reaching for my hand and just as I reached for him I felt a tug on the back of my collar.

My eyes widened with surprise before I was roughly yanked off the ground and tossed across someone's lap. When my vision cleared from the stars I was seeing I instantly knew whose lap I was in. like the pipe things and lack of a saddle weren't a dead giveaway.

However I was too dizzy to be snarky to the bastard. Not to mention nervous of the fact that I was back on a horse unsecured. Instead I closed my eyes and pictured I was somewhere else _anywhere _else, and let these images wash away the agony I was feeling.

I could feel something wet moisten my eyes, and I didn't need to open them to know I was crying. This situation was hopeless. Twice I've attempted to escape and twice I have failed. Not to mention the Scroll. How was I ever going to bring it to safety? I could still feel it in my grasp though and that thought brought me a bit of comfort.

Still I was uneasy about what the uncertain future would hold. Before any of this happened I always knew what my life would entail, but now fate had thrown me a curve ball in the form of Date Masamune. Not knowing what may lie ahead frightened me more than anything.

It was with these thoughts that I finally succumbed to the blissful darkness as I faded from the conscious world.

* * *

><p>"Were you successful?" a disembodied voice questioned from the shadows.<p>

"Yes. The One Eyed Dragon fully believes everything I told him about the Scroll." Another replied, their features also hidden by the darkness.

"What are they doing right now?"

"It would appear that they are headed towards Oshuu."

"Continue to follow them and let me know when The Guardian begins to lead them to the 'treasure'."

"Of course."

"You have done well thus far." A large sack of gold was presented by a black gloved hand, "One hundred gold pieces as promised for convincing Date Masamune that this was a 'treasure beyond imagination' and you will get the rest when we enter The Place Where It is Hidden." Another disembodied hand swiped the sack greedily before stalking off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot thickens! Who could the mysterious men be? :P<strong>

**I also have a poll going in my profile concerning Sengoku Basara stories so please go vote! :D**

**Drop a review if you liked it! XD**


	5. Underneath the Cherry Tree

**Nothing much to say here other than here is the next chapter and it's kind of a biggie :3 we make some progress in Masa and Isana's relationship. **

**THE SASUKEXOC STORY IS UP ON MY PROFILE SO GO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER 'CAUSE IT BADLY NEEDS SOME LOVE FROM YOU WONDERFUL READERS HERE! XDDD **

**Without further adieu I give you the next chapter XDD**

* * *

><p>Once again I woke to the sight of a blue tent, this time however I didn't have the energy to be angry. Instead I stared blankly at the blue fabric illuminated by candles lit somewhere else within the limited space.<p>

It was easy to tell that it was dark outside because not only was there artificial light but also because of the dark hue of the tent itself. A slight snuffle to my left caught my attention, lazily I rolled my head in that direction. Who was sitting there shouldn't have surprised me but it did.

Kojuro.

He sat in a cross-legged position with one hand on each knee and his head resting on his chest as he slept. I smiled slightly, even when he was fully relaxed his eyebrows still had a downward curve.

As quietly as I could I crawled out from underneath my yukata which had been used as a blanket to cover me. Slowly I pulled it on and quickly tied the obi in a bow at the front not having the energy at the moment to reach around to the back.

He must have been deeply asleep because he didn't even stir from the slight noise that I made. For a minute I debated on waking him up before I left but then decided against it. He probably needed the rest so I chose to let him be as I crept soundlessly around him and made my way to the entrance of the tent.

I wasn't going to make another escape attempt even though it would be the perfect time. I wasn't stupid. I had no idea where we were and even if I did I didn't have possession of the Aryan Scroll and not to mention travelling through the forest at night would be incredibly foolish. So instead I settled for walking around the camp and observe what the Date army did in its spare time.

Exiting the tent I found myself looking at a multitude of fires each with men around it telling stories and laughing gaily. Some even appeared to be drinking but I couldn't be sure whether it was sake or just tea. A couple fires away there even seemed to be a man doing a dance naked with two hats in his hands that would alternately cover his—

I quickly averted my gaze from that scene before I was permanently scarred and started to walk around the rough circle which the fires made up. As I ambled along I caught snippets of conversation that told me Date was a much respected leader and that in the army his orders went without question because every single one of them trusted that he would get all of them out safely.

I also picked up that most weren't too fond of me biting Masamune's hand today. Some wanted me to pay for doing something so disrespectful, others felt differently and jokingly replied, "Number One had it coming!" and would laugh it off before changing the subject to something more agreeable. Not paying any further attention to their conversation I turned my back to them and that's when I saw it.

There, on a hill just behind camp was a beautiful cherry blossom tree in full bloom

_A little silver haired girl ran across a field towards the cherry tree in the distance and giggled when the blossoms carried themselves on a gust of wind to meet her halfway. Behind her a brown haired man with equally brown eyes smiled and watched his daughter frolic in the fields among the flowers._

_She chased the floating petals across the meadow as they danced on the wind and gracefully evaded her chubby fingers attempting to catch them. Then the wind died and a blossom landed lightly in her outstretched hands. She grinned widely and ran back to her father._

"_Look daddy look! I caught a flower!" she announced and held up her hands to show the burly man her treasure. He grinned widely and knelt down to her level_

"_It's beautiful, Isa-chan. May I see it?" he asked lovingly and she happily handed the little bloom over to him. Gently he took it from her tiny hands and admired the blossom then he put it in her light hair just behind her ear. "There, now it will follow you wherever you go today. Did you know though Isa-chan that cherry blossoms represent hope?"_

I blinked taken by surprise at my sudden vision, then I remembered that that was the last time I had seen a cherry tree. Suddenly nostalgic and gloomy I made my way up the hill to where the tree stood tall and proud casting a pink hue to everything around it. In the back of my mind I felt my injuries protesting but shut out that sensation completely.

Once I reached the top I sat at the base and was able to overlook the entire camp as well as much of the land around it. Pulling my knees up to my chest I rested my chin on them and let my mind wander, unfortunately it wandered to the events of the very recent past.

I remembered my failed escape attempts and shaming defeats and instantly my mood slowly became darker and more depressing until I could barely keep myself in an upright position. This was, of course, when I was no longer alone underneath the cherry tree.

Refusing to acknowledge him I turned my face in the opposite direction. For a time we both just sat in silence, neither one of us having anything to say to the other. Eventually I couldn't take the hush anymore.

"So how's your hand?" I asked spitefully still not turning my head in his direction.

"It's been better, gonna make drawing my claws a bit more difficult now." Masamune replied, but I was only half interested in his answer. I didn't really care if his hand was okay or not. "You've given yourself the perfect chance to try and escape. Why don't you take it?" he continued and I felt anger begin to well in my chest.

"Because I'm not stupid! Just because you can't draw all six swords at once doesn't mean anything!" I now had turned to burn holes in his passive face, "It only took _one_ to stab me twice and then almost completely lay open my back! Then earlier today you didn't need your swords _at all_! The only thing you did need was your horse and the back of my collar!" I raged at him, standing now so I could look down at his INFURIATINGLY CALM features. This only fuelled my rage all the more, "And then when I try to redeem myself by retrieving the Scroll you stole I get kidnapped and become a prisoner! You took _everything_ away from me! My freedom, my honour, my _life_! Then just when I thought things couldn't _possibly_ get any worse you insult me by saying that I am like _Yukimura_!" I finished gasping for air, sniffing to clear my nose.

"You're crying." Date said simply, and I stopped. Suddenly I could feel the hot tears running in streams down my face. Angrily I rubbed my face clear before once again unleashing my fury on Masamune.

"Yeah? What do you care!" I screamed, "You have no idea how I'm feeling right now! You have no idea what it's like to have what is most important to you ripped away like a child caught doing something they shouldn't have been doing!" at this statement the One Eyed Dragon fixed me with a stare so serious I found I had lost all ability to scream at him.

"What do you know of Hideyoshi Toyotomi?" he questioned suddenly changing the subject as his gaze moved to look straight ahead. His inquiry caught me off guard and I was silent for a moment before I managed to respond.

"Not much, only that he tried to take over the Land of the Rising Sun. Just like Nobunaga the Demon King and much like every other warlord is doing right now." I said with an edge to my voice. Whether or not he got my underlying message was unclear because he was looking off into the distance with a faraway look in his eye as if he were reliving a memory.

"Toyotomi, and his right hand Hanbei," His fist clenched in his lap, "saw Kojuro as a possible valuable addition. They sought to bring him to their side and add his desired abilities to their forces." Masamune paused in his recollection, "In the middle of a battle when I was preoccupied, he was taken."

I was silent and for a moment so was he, then he continued, " Without any hesitation I rode off after him with my men right behind me all just as eager to get my Right Eye back as I was. For days all I could see was a haze of red, I couldn't think clearly and had only one goal in mind and I was ready to sacrifice anything to attain it. If it hadn't been for Kenshin halting my progress for a day to allow me to clear my head I would have likely killed all of my men in blindly rushing in to save Kojuro." Masamune finished his story and I stared speechless as he looked over to me, the anger and sorrow swirling in the depths of his eye.

So, if he understood how I felt… why didn't he do something about it? I was about to confront him with this realization when he reached into his belt and pulled out the Aryan Scroll. My eyes widened and my fingers itched to grab it from him and run as fast as I could the other way. Carefully he untied the golden string and rolled out the Scroll to reveal the flowing black script and one of the many ink paintings.

"How long have you been protecting this scroll?" Masamune enquired unexpectedly.

"All my life, but the task was officially handed down to me by my father at the age of thirteen." I answered cautiously, curious as to why he wanted to know.

"Has anyone managed to take it before now?" he continued as he analyzed the parchment before him like it would spill its secrets to him if he looked in the right places.

"No one has even laid a finger on it unless I gave them direct permission to do so." Was he going to do what I think he is? Unbeknownst to me I had slowly been inching closer and closer to him and the open Scroll in his lap.

"Hm." He hummed in reply. By now I was practically leaning over his shoulder I was so close. Then just as carefully as he had taken it out he rolled the Scroll up again and tied the golden string. After that he held it out to me, "Then perhaps it would be safest in your care.

I was in shock. Why would he be handing this to me? Didn't he realize that I would be gone the minute my injuries healed? Of course! He must have an ulterior motive of some kind. What it was though remained a mystery to my befuddled brain at the present but all the same I took the Scroll from him…

…then punched him square in the face.

Obviously he wasn't expecting the attack and it hit him head on. While the blow wasn't enough to send him flying I did get the satisfaction of seeing him hit the ground.

"That's for stealing it in the first place." I said as he rubbed his jaw and I turned away once again crossing my arms over my chest, "But I won't help you up because I still hate you and you still have a lot to atone for in my book." With that I got up and made my way back down to the camp with the Scroll finally back under my protection where it belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>TAA DAA!<strong>

**This is my favourite chapter so far in this story, everything seemed to flow nicely, and I loved the interaction between her and Masamune XDD. The part where she punches him was especially fun to write XD.**

**Also the "flashback" was something I added in last minute so I'm sorry if it doesn't really fit XD;;**

**Review if you liked it!**


	6. Complications

**Alright guess whose back with another chapter? That's right, ME! 8D aren't you all so happy? I'm sorry this is so incredibly late but the truth is I was trying to focus on completing one of my other stories that is still SO CLOSE and in turn all my other stories suffered DX oh well point is I'm not giving up on it just yet XD**

**I have to say I'm pretty proud of myself though, two important chapters side by side XD. So you all better pay close attention!**

**I hope everybody is still in character it's been so long since I've written them...**

**Enough delay, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><em>That night I slept the best <em>_I had in a long time and at the current moment I was dreaming about a lush green field and rolling hills topped with forests so thick the trees seemed to mold into one. In the middle of it all was a small lake that glistened in the bright afternoon sunlight. I inhaled deeply welcoming all the different scents of nature and I had never felt more relaxed in my entire life. Everything in this one moment was perfect, I wasn't kidnapped dealing with the annoying asshole that was my captor and there was no scroll that needed constant vigilance. The only thing that could make this moment any better was a swim I decided._

_Slowly I got up from where I was sitting and made my way over to the edge of the water. Then without any reservation I dived in. _

_The temperature was just perfect, not too hot and not too cold I felt like I could live in here. Weren't it my need for oxygen I would have stayed where I was for the rest of my life. Reluctantly I began my journey back to the surface only to find that it seemed a lot farther away than I originally had suspected. _

_My lungs started to ache and I quickened my kicks to reach the surface as fast as I possibly could. No matter what I did though, my goal seemed to get no closer; it was if I was suspended right where I was, unable to move forward or backward. Panic began to build in my chest as I realized that I would die if I did not reach the much needed air. I choked as water entered my lungs before—_

I woke up with a start to find _someone_ holding a pillow over my face. With one vicious swipe I swatted the offending object and hand away before taking in a deep breath. Sure enough Date was smirking victoriously as he stood up from the crouch he had been in beside me.

"Bastard!" I growled and in one fluent motion I was up and launching myself at him hands outstretched to encircle his neck and wring that stupid grin off his face.

Once again I had successfully tackled him and once again he had both of my wrists suspended _just_ out of reach of his neck. His smirk only seemed to widen as a sense of déjà vu washed over me and I felt my fury swell even more. With rage fuelling me I struggled even harder to wrap my fingers around his neck.

Finally after a few more moments of pointless struggling I felt all my drive just vanish and I let my hands go limp within his grasp. I knew almost better than anyone that 'Hell hath no Fury for a Woman Scorned' but I just didn't have it in me anymore . These past few days have been really trying and I just no longer had enough energy to spare for anger and revenge.

Date seemed to notice this as well as the smirk dropped from his face. Normally I would have taken pleasure in this victory but I apparently didn't have the energy for _that_ either. Emotions did not seem to register within me at the current moment and so I stood solemnly gently pulling my wrists from his slackened grip.

"You obviously woke me for a reason, I'm assuming we're leaving, so I will go fins Kojuro and wait by the horses." I mumbled defeatedly standing and pulling my almost completely destroyed yukata around me.

I stepped out into the sunlight lightly fingering the Aryan Scroll tucked safely away in my obi. Looking around the camp I was able to witness the army packing up camp just like they did every morning. I went unnoticed among them as I made my way towards where I could see a familiar head of brown hair saddling a horse.

"Good morning, Isana-san, did you have a good sleep?" Kojuro asked politely as he tightened the girth around the horses' middle. I snorted with irritation.

"I did before I was suffocated just a few minutes ago." I replied moodily and the brown haired man stopped saddling his horse for a moment at my unexpected reply., "So..." I continued changing the subject, "We reach Oshuu today, correct?"

Kojuro turn to me fully, a concerned expression marring his usual stoic features. "Is there something wrong Isana-san?" I blinked in surprise, I hadn't been expecting him to ask me that. Was there something wrong? I snorted quietly, if only he knew how ironic that statement was.

_Everything _was wrong, but I had already vented my frustration to Date and I had no desire to do so again to Kojuro. Because unlike Masamune, the man before didn't deserve it. Before I was able to answer his question at all I was rudely interrupted by someone coming up behind me.

"Oi! Kojuro is everything ready?" Date asked haughtily and I automatically fingered the scroll in my obi.

"Yes Masamune-sama, we are ready to set off immediately." Kojuro responded dutifully.

"Good." The One Eyed Dragon replied and I could momentarily feel his gaze upon my back before he turned away to mount his own strangely adorned horse. His Right Eye then turned his attention back to me.

"Are you ready to depart Isana-san?" he asked me politely and I nodded grumpily in response, not that I had much say in the matter anyways. He then got down on one knee and put his fingers in a net like pattern so I could step on them and have him lift me onto the horse. I was touched by the sudden display of sincerity.

Once I was up and steady he too mounted albeit much more gracefully than my clumsy clambering, I swore I heard snickers from some of the group and a distinctive chuckle from _someone_ in particular. I ignored them however and forced the blood away from my face. The Blue Bother then came up beside us and called out to his men to set out.

As always every beat of the horses' hooves made my body thrum with agony. I did my best to ignore it but every few steps the agony would overcome my willpower. If this wasn't enough, my streak of bad luck decided to throw in some dizziness this time. The trees passing us turned into one gigantic swirling blur to my eyes and I had to keep them closed to avoid becoming completely disorientated and falling off the horse.

"How are you feeling Isana-san?" Kojuro enquired over his shoulder at me and I could only grunt in response not trusting myself to open my mouth lest my stomach's contents were to come up. The last thing I wanted right now was to be sitting in my own vomit for the next however many hours we were going to be riding. Not to mention it would be all over Kojuro and the horse as well...

Shivering slightly I gripped Kojuro tighter moving as close to him as I possibly could. As much as I hated to admit it he was a good source of warmth and I was damned if I let it go to waste. What? I was cold damnit!

Swallowing thickly I tried to concentrate on something to take my mind off my body but my mind found no purchase on anything I could conjure up. There seemed to be a fog shrouding my mind and because of it I was not able to see anything in my imagination clearly. I groaned, this could only mean one thing.

"Kojuro," I swallowed again to make sure I wasn't going to throw up as it became a battle to stay awake, "I think I'm..." I had to stop mid sentence as my gorge started to rise and my concentration was broken just enough so that I started to lose consciousness. My arms slipped from their position from around Kojuro and I could barely register the sensation of myself falling before everything went black.

* * *

><p>(3rd Person POV- Masamune)<p>

A man in a blue jacket leaned against the wooden frame of a room as he waited for his second in command to rejoin him in the hallway. Right now he was currently stitching up the wound on the Guardian's back. Apparently it had become infected during their travels and no one had noticed until she had fallen from the horse with a high fever.

"Tch." Now she was bedridden and unfit to travel anytime soon. The One Eyed Dragon wanted to claim this prize for his own before any of the other warlords caught wind of this story. Although it would make things more interesting if the Tiger Cub of Kai were to show up. A grin split his features but faded just as quickly because if _he_ knew, all of the Land of the Rising Sun did as well.

The door beside him slid open to reveal his Right Eye looking very solemn and stern. No doubt it was because he believed that the cause of the Guardian's condition was the result of his inattentiveness. In a way it was but not all of the blame rested with him. The majority of it rested with the Guardian who was unnecessarily difficult about that, the only reason everything went so smoothly in there was because she was asleep.

"Well...?" the one eyed man prompted uncrossing his arms and standing straight.

"Isana-san is still sleeping and her fever hasn't broken yet, but I believe the worst has passed. I have done all I can, now we must wait for her to recover on her own I'm afraid Masamune-sama." He replied and then bowed low at the waist, "My deepest apologies Masamune-sama, Isana-san is like this because I have disregarded my responsibilities to make sure she is well. Now because of that we are forced to delay our departure even further." The brown haired man said.

Masamune waved his hand and started walking away, "Whatever, it's her own fault Kojuro." He grinned, "We have another guest waiting, and we should go visit him." It had happened not too after they had arrived in Oshuu. The Takeda ninja had made a reappearance, this time however he had not been alone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo, Masamune." The man in question whipped around hands instantly going for the six swords at his belt. It was that pesky ninja that had intercepted them yesterday and almost succeeded in taking the Guardian.<em>

"_What do you want?" he demanded and cursed the fact that Kojuro was already hurrying to the base to tend to his charge. There were still a few men unpacking and at the arrival of the enemy ninja they had all stopped what they were doing to ready their weapons. This made Masamune feel a little better._

"_So cold," the auburn haired ninja teased nonchalantly as if he _wasn't_ in the middle of enemy territory, "and here I thought I was doing you a favor." He waved his hand around dramatically feigning insult._

"_Stop screwing with me!" Masamune growled his fingers tightening around his Claws._

"_Okay okay," Sasuke grinned holding his hands up as a sign of peace before snapping his fingers. Instantly there was a second ninja at his side but this one held the body of a man over their shoulder. Judging by the smaller body he assumed this one was a woman, despite this she held the man with no difficulty whatsoever. Whether the man was dead or unconscious was anyone's guess, "Just after I intercepted you yesterday on my scout, I noticed this guy following behind you. Call it my incredible intuition but something struck him as shady so I continued to tail you guys. As I did I observed that my suspicions were correct. He had been following you specifically not just by chance. He always kept a safe distance away and followed you by tracking your trail. A real tricky one he is! So my lackey and I," he gestured to his fellow ninja who bristled visibly at the term 'lackey', "took the liberty of knocking him out and delivering him to you for judgement." The second ninja dumped him unceremoniously to the ground and stepped back._

_Masamune watched out of the corner of his eye as the body of the man dropped to the ground. His focus rested solely on the two shinobi currently in front of him._

"_And not even a 'thank you'." The easy going assassin sighed with mock insult, "Well my business here is done, what you do with him now is your choice. Later." The second ninja sighed with exasperation before disappearing, and Sasuke grinned mischievously, vanishing in a whirl of leaves just like his subordinate. Masamune thought he could hear a faint cry of "Wait for me, Kazu-chan!" but brushed it off immediately._

_The One Eyed Dragon waited for a few moments longer before relaxing from his stance, "Tch," he grunted briefly eyeing the motionless form of the man his back was to the warlord and he was covered in a heavy cloak. The only reason it was discernible the figure was male was because he was too large altogether to be female, "Bring him." Masamune ordered and then turned towards the gate not bothering to look and see if anyone did as he said._

* * *

><p>Down in the cells the man had awoken and looked up upon hearing them enter. The man had brown eyes and equally brown hair and no real distinguishing features. Despite this Masamune recognized him immediately and narrowed his eye.<p>

"_You_." He growled, the man smirked slightly in response.

"We meet again Masamune-san. How is your search going? Is Mitsukuni-sama being a reliable guide?"

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY! 8D<strong>

**DUN DUN DUN! One of the mysterious men has been revealed! What connection does he have to Isana? And who is the other mysterious man? All in due time my dear readers XDD**

**I hope this chapter was to everyone's satisfaction!**

**Review if you liked it! XD**


End file.
